


And after all, you're my wonderwall

by Maharetchan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Familial Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Theon are together, but Balon is being his usual bitchy self.<br/>The Stark family intervenes to stop this fuckery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written for the [asoiafkinkmeme](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/).  
> 2\. This needed to be done, because there must be someone who stands up for Theon against that filthy whore that is Balon Greyjoy.  
> 3\. My first language is not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
> 4\. I love comments!

Theon lights his third cigarette and keeps staring at his father's house's door from inside the car, unable to get himself to get out of it: he has been there for at least an hour, smoking and staring, staring and smoking, feelings like a stupid coward because he's afraid of meeting his own father on his birthday.  
He could have just called him, briefly wished him happy birthday, ignoring the disgusted tone is his father's voice and buried himself again in Jon's arms: but he's not that coward, he tells himself, I can look him in the eyes, he doesn't scare me anymore, I'm stronger now.  
He gets out of the car and rings the bell before the courage leaves him again.  
The evening is cold, cloudy, the sea is raging in the background: perfect, just fucking perfect.  
\- Oh, it's you. -  
\- Hi dad. -  
\- Don't “hi dad” me, just get in and be quick. -  
His house is always dark and smells of dust, of neglect, of lost things: he hates it, always hated it since his mother died and his father became what he is now, a broken, bitter, angry man.  
Theon hates him the most.  
\- I'm not going to offer you anything, if you wanted a warm, happy welcome you should have called. -  
\- I wasn't expecting anything. Well, happy birthday, dad. -  
His father spits and pours himself some tea, not bothering asking Theon to sit or if he wants a cup, not even bothering thanking him.  
\- Yeah, I get closer and closer to the grave, how happy you and your sister must be about it. -  
\- We are not. -  
\- You're a shitty liar. Always have been. -  
\- So how are you?-  
\- Don't pretend you care, you don't, you never did. -  
Theon shakes his head, an headache already building behind his eyes.  
\- Are you still with that guy, the bastard?-  
Theon bites his lips and clenches his fists.  
\- He has a name, you know. -  
\- Yeah, bastard is his name. -  
\- Shut up. Just... shut up about him a ok?-  
\- I remember his mother, Lyanna Stark, always looking at everybody like they were dirt under her shoes. But she wasn't that perfect after all. -  
\- Just... -  
\- What, you don't want to hear the truth?! You don't wanna hear that your little boyfriend's mother was a slut? He's probably a slut too, isn't he? A pretty little slut who would fuck everyone who asked him, just like his mother. He's probably fucking someone else in your bed as we speak... -  
All Theon can hear after that, is the blood pounding in his ears.  
He doesn't even notice he punched his father and that he punched him back until he's on the floor.

\- Ouch! It hurts!-  
\- No, it doesn't, what are you, seven?-  
\- It burns!-  
\- That's what it's supposed to do! Now, hold still and stop whining. -  
Theon takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, while Jon mends the cut he has on his lip: they're in Jon's apartment, sitting on the couch, Ghost poking Theon's legs with his nose.  
\- He likes me now, finally. -  
\- Shut up, I'm almost done. -  
\- I'm so grateful my boyfriend is a nurse right now. -  
Jon smiles and caresses his cheek when he's done; Theon smiles back and takes his hand between his own.  
\- So you punched your father. -  
\- Yeah... -  
\- And then he punched you back. Twice. -  
\- Pretty much, yeah. -  
\- And you don't want to tell me why. -  
\- It's... it's not that I don't want to. -  
\- Then what?-  
\- You'll not like it. -  
\- If you punched him for it, of course I'm not going to like it. -  
Theon sighs and hold Jon's hand tighter.  
\- He said things about you... and your mom. -  
Jon lowers his eyes and takes a deep breath, the expression on his face now dark and almost sad.  
\- See? I shouldn't have told you. -  
\- What he said?-  
\- Jon... -  
\- I wanna know what he said. -  
\- He said your mom was a slut and that you're probably a slut too. -  
\- And you punched him for this. -  
\- Of course I punched him! They're all fucking lies and he can't say these things about you, he just... -  
Jon hugs him, kisses his temple, hold him closer and Theon just drowns in the embrace, allows Jon's love to fill him and warm him.  
\- My hero. -  
\- Stop, I'm gonna vomit. -  
\- I love you. -  
\- Stop it, I said!-  
Jon kisses him, just a small kiss and Theon's heart flutters.  
\- I love you too. -  
\- I know... -  
\- I think I deserve a reward for my bravery. -  
Jon laughs against his ears.  
\- You really do... I agree, you were so brave and so strong, my knight in a shiny armor... -  
\- I'd rather be your naked knight. -  
They kiss again, his lip hurts but Theon doesn't give a fuck right now.  
\- I think we can arrange that. -

Jon moans and grabs Theon harder, sinks his nail into the skin of his shoulders and the boy on top of him smiles and kisses him again, while he keeps pushing inside him, harder and harder, until Jon is a mess, until he's a mess, until there's nothing in this world that matters anymore.  
Theon grabs his hips harder and bites his neck, clinging to him so tight he can feel all the bones in Jon's body pressing against his owns and it feels good, it feels good to be inside Jon, it feels good to hear him pleading, moaning, screaming his name and I love you and no please don't stop, harder, Theon, harder and Theon just feels he's about to break and die because it's too much, too much, he can't handle this, he can't handle Jon.  
They come screaming each other's name, tangled together so tight they can't tell when one finishes and the other begins.  
It's so perfect Theon feels like crying.

He can't sleep, he's tired, the sex was tiring, his body is heavy, his cheek and his lip hurt but his mind is restless: Jon is curled against him, his breath is hot against his chest, his hair tickle his skin and Theon caresses his head and smiles at him, but still can't sleep.  
There's too much on his mind, ghosts that haunt him from the past, keeping him wiry and awake: he thinks about getting up, but Jon is so warm, so comfortable and just his presence beside him makes Theon feel better.  
His father's words still echoes in his mind, not what he said, but the way he said it, wanting to hurt, to cut deep and painfully, probably enjoying it.  
He was like that to Jon when they were kids, making fun of him, taunting him, hurting him: but he was a kid, he was stupid, he regrets every single moment of it now, wishes he could take back all the things he said, makes it up to him everyday.  
His father is just a bastard, a bitter bastard who enjoys destroying his son's happiness.  
\- I'm not like him. I'm nothing like him. -  
\- You're not. -  
Jon is smiling at him.  
\- Jon... -  
\- Ssh... it's ok. It's ok. I'm here, you're here. I got you. -  
Theon just holds him closes and breaths against his skin.  
It feels good and right.  
\- Never let me go, please. -  
\- Why should I, you're mine, that's where you belong, in my arms. -  
Theon laughs softly and kisses him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Theon only falls asleep at dawn: his body finally relaxes, he stops moving and fighting with the sheets and rests his head on Jon's chest, his breath soft and warm against his skin.  
Jon caresses his hair, gently lulls him and holds him close until he's sure the other is deep in his dreams: Theon's face looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, reminds Jon when they were kids and they used to sleep in the same bed, with Robb in the middle to keep them from fighting; he kisses his lips gently and then gets up slowly, careful not to wake him.  
The sky is a solid shade of gray and it's raining, a perfect day to stay home, Jon thinks: he calls in sick at work and then eats a quick breakfast before returning under the covers, finding Theon in the exact position he left him in, still curled on his side like a child.  
Jon doesn't even realizes he fell asleep holding him until the phone rings: Theon stirs against him but doesn't wake up, probably too tired to do so and Jon grabs his phone quickly.  
\- Hello?-  
\- Hey, it's me. -  
Robb's voice is low and sleepy, he probably just woke up too.  
\- Hey. Everything ok?-  
\- Yeah, fine, how's Theon?-  
\- Sleeping, finally, he was awake all night, too many thoughts. -  
\- Yeah, I can imagine. That bastard, I really wish I could just punch him too. Dad is furious. -  
\- You told your dad?!-  
\- I told Arya, who told Bran, who told Sansa, who told dad. You know how it goes, it's the Starks way and now him and my mom are out of their freaking mind, I thought I should tell you, I case... you know, things get bad. -  
\- Yeah... -  
\- You not going to work?-  
\- I called in sick, I think I should stay with Theon today, don't really feel like leaving him alone. -  
\- Yeah, you're right. Well, talk to you later ok?-  
\- Ok, bye. -  
Jon gets under the covers again, caresses Theon's hair and cheeks and gently kisses his forehead.  
\- I got you. -

\- So, how are things?-  
\- They're ok, they had rough night, Theon couldn't sleep, but they're fine now. Jon is staying home today. -  
\- Well, that's good, at least Jon is there with him. -  
\- I still can't believe Balon Greyjoy really said... what he said. -  
\- I can, mom, we know that man is a prick. -  
\- Robb!-  
\- He is thought! Do you remember how bad he used to be to Theon when we were kids?-  
Catelyn Stark just nods.  
\- I'll go talk to him, I can't let this man insult my sister and my nephew like this without doing something about it. -  
\- I'll come with you, Ned. Maybe a female presence will make things easier. -  
\- I'm coming too, there's no way he's going to get away with this. -  
\- Robb, I think you should stay home with the children... -  
\- No way, mom, no way!-  
\- If Robb goes, I am going too!-  
\- Arya, please, don't start!-  
\- If Arya can go, I'm coming too...-  
\- Enough!-  
Ned Stark gets up and his whole family falls silent, looking at him with expectant eyes.  
\- We are all going. This is a family business, but you kids stay out of any discussion, ok? I'm trusting you with this, this is a great responsibility, I want you all to act like your mother and I taught you. Am I clear? -  
Bran, Arya and Sansa nod.  
\- Yes, dad. -  
\- Good, now go get ready. We are leaving in two hours. -  
The kids storm out of the room.  
\- I hope this is the right choice, Ned. -  
\- Oh, Cat, I think it is. -

\- You look so sexy when you're all focused on your books. -  
Jon laughs and happily accept the kisses that Theon presses against his neck.  
\- Oh, look, the sleeping beauty is finally awake, was my kiss that good?-  
Theon just moans against his skin and then captures his lips in a deep kiss that leaves Jon breathless and pleasantly light headed, while his hands caress his back.  
\- Feeling better?-  
\- Yeah... kinda. Sleeping was good. How's my face?-  
Jon gently caresses the offended cheek.  
\- Purplish. -  
\- Shit... -  
\- It suits you, if it makes you feel better, give you that rough, wild “I just got out of jail and I'm dangerous” look. Very sexy, if you ask me. -  
Theon laughs and kisses him again.  
\- Yeah?-  
\- Yeah, totally. But, if you don't like it, I can ask Sansa if she can lend you her concealer. -  
He doesn't even reply, just keeps kissing his face and tries to get his hands under Jon's shirt.  
\- Speaking of my family, Robb called this morning. -  
\- Mmh, so?-  
\- Apparently my uncle found out what your father said about my mother and now he's out of his mind about it. -  
Theon sighs and holds him closer.  
\- Sometimes, I wish we were orphans. -  
\- Yeah, me too and you know how much I love my family. -  
\- I'm hungry... -  
\- Then get up and go make something to eat!-  
\- Oh, come on! I got punched for you! You should spoil me a little bit. -  
\- I already spoil you too much!-  
They both laugh and that sound echoes in the empty house, covers the rain outside and gives the room a comfortable and warm feeling: Jon takes Theon's hand and slides it over his heart.  
\- I love you, you know that, right?-

\- You better, how many guys would get punched by their own father for you?!-  
\- Oh, stop it!-  
Theon presses a soft kiss on his lips.  
\- I love you too. -  
Jon's phone suddenly rings, startling them both and ruining the moment.  
\- It's Robb. -  
\- Tell him to fuck off. -  
\- Hey. -  
\- You and Theon should totally go to Mr. Greyjoy's house, you totally wanna see this. -  
\- What you mean?-  
\- We are going there and when I say “we” I mean the whole family. Even Rickon. I can come and get you two if you want, you really shouldn't miss this. -  
\- Wait, wait. What you mean “we are going there”?-  
\- So, dad wants to talk to Mr. Greyjoy about what he said about aunt Lyanna and you. His plan is to be very nice and polite, but, you know, I really don't think that's gonna happen. I think shit will get real. Can you guys get ready in... say... fifteen minutes?-  
Jon remains silent for a couple of minutes, Theon looks at him with a curious look and gently shakes him when he has no responses.  
\- Hey, are you ok?-  
\- Yeah, fifteen minutes is fine. -  
\- What happened?-  
Jon takes a deep breath.  
\- Get dressed, I think my uncle is going to punch your dad. -

\- I can't believe this is really happening. -  
\- You've known us your entire life and you still think this is weird for us? Starks take honor and family very seriously. -  
\- This isn't serious, this is stupid!-  
\- Calm down, Theon, please. -  
\- You should thank us, you know?-  
Arya looks at Theon with a simple, but sly smile on her face.  
\- Oh, really, princess? Why?-  
\- Because we always take your side. Nobody else does, only us. We always helped you when your dad was mean to you, you came hiding at our house when he was drunk and we never called him and kept you safe until he was sober again, not that he was any better when he was. We are your family more than your real family. That's why you should thank us. -  
Theon falls silent and turns his eyes away from them, staring outside the car's window, a troubled look on his face: but when Jon takes his hand and entangles their fingers together, he holds it back and a small smile creeps on his lips.  
Jon just kisses him on the cheek.

\- Oh look at this, the whole Stark family, the little bastard and even my dear son here to visit me, how honored I feel right now. What the hell do you want?!-  
\- Mr. Greyjoy, maybe we should go inside so we can talk... -  
\- You'll not set one foot inside my house, any of you, say what you have to say and then go away!-  
Ned Stark takes a deep breath and look for a second at his wife, who simply nods and holds his hand.  
\- Mr. Greyjoy, I think you should apologize to my nephew for what you said yesterday about him and to me for what you said about my sister. -  
Balon Greyjoy just laughs at his face.  
\- And why should I apologize? I only said the truth. That boy is a bastard and his mother was a slut. My son is a fool and soon will realize how stupid he is when his boy will turn out to be a slut just like his mother. I should have hit him more when he was a kid, maybe he wouldn't be such an idiot now. -  
\- Wow, you really are shit. -  
Everybody turns to look at Jon.  
\- What did you just say, bastard?-  
\- I said that you're really shit, you should be grateful you have a son like Theon, who loves you no matter how cruel you are to him, who cares about you no matter what you do to him. You don't deserve him. You shouldn't be allowed to call yourself his father, you disgust me. -  
\- You're so full of hate and anger, just a bitter, lonely old man who will not be happy until everybody around him is as bitter and lonely as he is, including his own son. -  
\- It's a disgrace an evil man like you had good children like Asha and Theon, you should be ashamed of yourself!-  
\- Get out of my propriety! Get out! Get out!-  
\- You're not sending us away! We are leaving!-  
\- And you boy, don't even bother coming back here, ever again!-  
The door slams in their face and the Starks look at themselves, satisfied smiles on their faces.  
\- Well, kids, I think our job here is finished!-

Theon is looking at the sea, the salty air reaching his nose and filling his lungs as he takes a deep breath: he doesn't turn around when he feels Jon's arms around his waist, but closes his eyes when the other boy kisses his neck sweetly.  
\- Are you ok?-  
\- I don't know, I feel... weird. Free in a weird way. I don't know, I think I need some time. -  
They don't say anything for a while, Jon rests his head against Theon's shoulder and breaths against his skin.  
\- I love you. -  
\- I love you too. -  
\- Sometimes I fear you'll forget how much I love you, you tend to be stupid sometimes. -  
Theon laughs and turns to face him.  
\- Then it's good I have you around so you can remind me how much you love me everyday. And I will do the same. -  
They kiss slowly and it reminds Jon the first time they kissed, when they were still fighting against their feelings before finally giving in and accepting them.  
\- Come on, let's go home now. -  
And the smile that lights Theon's face is the most beautiful thing ever.


End file.
